gh1963totodayfandomcom-20200214-history
Alan Quartermaine
Dr. Alan James Quartermaine, M.D. is a fictional character on the ABC daytime television soap opera General Hospital. Actor history *Stuart Damon (09/1977-02/2007; 03/2007-12/2008; 08/26/2011-08/29/2011; November 5, 2013; and April 2, 2013) *Unknown actor (April 1, 2014) Gallery General Hospital - September 12, 1977.jpg|The very first appearance of Dr. Alan Quartermaine (Stuart Damon) - September 12, 1977 General Hospital - November 9, 1979.jpg|Edward Quartermaine (David Lewis), Lila Quartermaine (Anna Lee), Tracy Quartermaine (Jane Elliot) and Dr. Alan Quartermaine (Stuart Damon) - November 9, 1979 General Hospital - November 29, 1979.jpg|November 29, 1979 General Hospital - February 29, 1980.jpg|Dr. Rick Webber (Chris Robinson), Dr. Alan Quartermaine (Stuart Damon), Dr. Monica Quartermaine (Leslie Charleson) and Dr. Lesley Webber (Denise Alexander) - February 29, 1980 General Hospital - March 26, 1981 - 2.jpg|Susan Moore (Gail Ramsey) and Dr. Alan Quartermaine (Stuart Damon) - March 26, 1981 General Hospital - September 15, 1981.jpg|September 15, 1981 General Hospital - June 28, 1982.jpg|Dr. Alan Quartermaine (Stuart Damon) and Dr. Monica Quartermaine (Leslie Charleson) - June 28, 1982 General Hospital - September 9, 1982.jpg|Nurse Jessie Brewer (Emily McLaughlin), Jason Moore (Bryan Beck), Heather Webber (Robin Mattson) and Dr. Alan Quartermaine (Stuart Damon) - September 9, 1982 General Hospital - December 10, 1982.jpg|December 10, 1982 General Hospital - December 17, 1982.jpg|Jason Moore (Bryan Beck) and Dr. Alan Quartermaine (Stuart Damon) - December 17, 1982 General Hospital - December 1, 1983 a.jpg|Dr. Monica Quartermaine (Leslie Charleson), Dr. Alan Quartermaine (Stuart Damon) and Edward Quartermaine (David Lewis) - December 1, 1983 General Hospital - December 21, 1983.jpg|December 21, 1983 General Hospital - February 1, 1984.jpg|Grant Putnam (Brian Patrick Clarke), Dr. Alan Quartermaine (Stuart Damon) and Dr. Steve Hardy (John Beradino) - February 1, 1984 General Hospital - March 29, 1984.jpg|March 29, 1984 General Hospital - March 29, 1984 - 2.jpg|March 29, 1984 - #2 General Hospital - March 29, 1984 - 3.jpg|March 29, 1984 - #3 General Hospital - April 9, 1984.jpg|April 9, 1984 General Hospital - May 9, 1984.jpg|May 9, 1984 General Hospital - September 28, 1984.jpg|Lila Quartermaine (Anna Lee), Dr. Alan Quartermaine (Stuart Damon) and Dr. Monica Quartermaine (Leslie Charleson) - September 28, 1984 General Hospital - January 1, 1985.jpg|Alan (Stuart Damon) and Monica (Leslie Charleson) make love - January 1, 1985 General Hospital - January 18, 1985 - 3.jpg|Lila Quartermaine (Anna Lee), Dr. Alan Quartermaine (Stuart Damon) and Edward Quartermaine (David Lewis) - January 18, 1985 General Hospital - January 25, 1985.jpg|Dr. Alan Quartermaine (Stuart Damon) selected as "Doctor of the Year" - January 25, 1985 General Hospital - January 25, 1985 - 2.jpg|Dr. Monica Quartermaine (Leslie Charleson), Lorena Sharpe (Shelley Taylor Morgan) and Dr. Alan Quartermaine (Stuart Damon) - January 25, 1985 General Hospital - January 25, 1985 - 3.jpg|Dr. Monica Quartermaine (Leslie Charleson) and Dr. Alan Quartermaine (Stuart Damon) - January 25, 1985 General Hospital - February 28, 1985 - 2.jpg|Nurse Jessie Brewer (Emily McLaughlin), Dr. Steve Hardy (John Beradino), Dr. Gail Baldwin (Susan Brown), Dr. Grant Andrews (Brian Patrick Clarke), Nurse Bobbie Spencer Brock (Jacklyn Zeman) and Dr. Alan Quartermaine (Stuart Damon) - February 28, 1985 General Hospital - April 25, 1985.jpg|Lorena Sharpe (Shelley Taylor Morgan), Dr. Alan Quartermaine (Stuart Damon) and Dr. Grant Andrews (Brian Patrick Clarke) - April 25, 1985 General Hospital - July 4, 1985.jpg|The Quartermaine family - July 4, 1985 General Hospital - January 31, 1986 - A.jpg|January 31, 1986 General Hospital - December 9, 1986.jpg|December 9, 1986 General Hospital - December 24, 1986.jpg|December 24, 1986 General Hospital - November 16, 1987.jpg|November 16, 1987 General Hospital - November 11, 1987.jpg|November 11, 1987 General Hospital - August 3, 1990.jpg|August 3, 1990 General Hospital - July 29, 1996.jpg|Dr. Alan Quartermaine (Stuart Damon), Jason Morgan (Steve Burton) and Dr. Monica Quartermaine (Leslie Charleson) - July 29, 1996 General Hospital - December 27, 1996.jpg|Stefan Cassadine (Stephen Nichols) and Dr. Alan Quartermaine (Stuart Damon) - December 27, 1996 General Hospital - December 10, 1998.jpg|Emily Bowen-Quartermaine (Amber Tamblyn) and Dr. Alan Quartermaine (Stuart Damon) - December 10, 1998 General Hospital - February 10, 2006.jpg|Dr. Tony Jones (Brad Maule), Dr. Emily Quartermaine (Natalia Livingston), Dr. Monica Quartermaine (Leslie Charleson) and Dr. Alan Quartermaine (Stuart Damon) - February 10, 2006 General Hospital - February 26, 2007.jpg|Alan (Stuart Damon) dies - February 26, 2007 AlanQ2013.jpg|April 2, 2013 Category:Characters Category:1970s characters Category:1980s characters Category:1990s characters Category:2000s characters Category:2010s characters Category:1977 arrivals Category:2014 departures Category:Male characters Category:Fictional doctors Category:Quartermaine family Category:1970s male characters Category:1980s male characters Category:1990s male characters Category:2000s male characters Category:2010s male characters